Frozen
by Washu the Goddess
Summary: I’ve never felt this way. Every time he crosses my path, a wave of tingles flows over my body. I would do anything to be with him, but he is completely closed off. Its almost as if…he were frozen.


Title: Frozen

Author: Washu the Goddess

Email: FlirtyCrazyWashu@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Preview: I've never felt this way.  Every time he crosses my path, a wave of tingles flows over my body.  I would do anything to be with him, but he is completely closed off.  Its almost as if…he were frozen.

            He just went into his room.  I blink as I pull myself back into reality.  There I go again. Slipping into fantasies about him.  Why can't I fall in love with someone I can have?  I could never have him.  It hurts to think about that. I've never felt this way.  Every time he crosses my path, a wave of tingles flows over my body.  I would do anything to be with him, but he is completely closed off.  Its almost as if…he were frozen. Oh….Vegeta………..Why are you so guarded?  I wish…..i wish you could see my feelings….

You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

He doesn't comprehend love. He doesn't comprehend passion. All he can understand is hate, pride, and dignity. He basically depends on the hate he hides.  I don't think he would know what to do with himself if his hate was lost.  But how I could change that…I really could…. 

You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open

            I get up from my vanity and turn on my radio.  The song plays in my mind over and over, and I swear it was written just for him and me.  I sing along softly…

Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key

I wish I could melt his heart.  Somewhere in the depths of his hatred and pride, love is hidden. I can almost feel it whenever he's angry.  Which is often.  When he's angry, his guard is up higher than ever, but he is also most vulnerable. All he wants is someone to love him for who he is…I can sense it.  But why, oh why Vegeta? Why won't you let me in? Every time I try to offer love to you, you push me away….but why?  It hurts so bad when you push me away.  I can almost cry…

Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken

            Tonight I'm gonna do it.  I am going to force your walls down.  I will have you.  I just hope you will have me….I undress and put my nightgown on, a long blue silk thing that my mother bought for me.  I brush my long hair through, and close my eyes briefly, praying for determination. Burning through your ice cold heart will not be an easy thing to do. But I will do it, for your benefit and mine. You need love, and I need you. That's all there is to it.

Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open

            I hesitate outside your door, then softly knock.

            "what" you answer, obviously irritated.

            "may I come in?" I ask quietly, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.  You grunt in reply, which I am assuming is an "I don't give a damn"  So I turn the door knob and let myself in.  There you are, sitting in your pajama pants on the edge of your bed.  You wipe your eyes quickly, and glare up at me. Had you been crying?  I choose not to ask, I might ruin my chances of being with you.  I walk over to where you are, and sit down next to you.

            "What do you want" you demand.

            "if I could melt your heart…" I sing very, very softly.  You hear me.

            "What?" you ask, confused.

            "I want to melt your heart" I say timidly, finally looking into your dark eyes.  You are unable to respond. I don't think you really understand what I'm saying.

            "You want to melt my heart….what the hell do you mean by that?" you demand.

            "Vegeta…do you need me?" I ask.  God, I am getting much braver.  You squint at me, a very confused look in your eyes.

            "Woman, I don't need anybody" you answer, looking down.  I lean over, and catch your eyes again.

            "Look into my eyes and say you don't need me" I say. I am really asking for it now. But you don't even yell at me. It seems that I have really dug myself into your ice…maybe I am almost there…

            You look up at me.  You open your mouth, then close it again.  You try to avoid my eyes as you search for words.

            "Woman, I do not need……you" you whisper almost unhearable.

            "Look in my eyes" I say once more.  You hesitantly raise your head to look at me. You look almost…ashamed.

            "but….i need you" I say with pride.  Your eyes widen slightly.

            " I want to melt your heart" I say again, reaching up to stroke your face.  You try to jerk away, but once my hand touches your skin, you seem unable to move. I think I'm almost to the core…

  
Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key

            I run my finger down the side of your face, down your neck, then I place my hand on yours.  You seem to be in some sort of trance.

            "You…" you whisper.

            "yes?" I ask.

            "i…..you…but…no" you say, glaring at the carpet.  The wall has closed up again.  I look down sadly and take my hand off yours.

            "I thought I could melt your heart…" I say, my eyes filling with tears.  You say nothing.  I get up, and begin to walk away.

            "Bulma—" you start.  I turn around, tears falling from my eyes.  You stand up and come towards me. When your nose is but a few inches from mine, I look up at you.

            "I just thought…" I trail off when I see your eyes.  Your eyebrows are raised, and your eyes look incredibly different….  You almost look….relieved?  Yes! You look relieved… I hope this relief is because of me….oh, I pray that it is because of my love…oh, please….. 

            You raise your hand to my face and gently brush my tears away.

If I could melt your heart………… 

~*Fin*~


End file.
